onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Roronoa Zoro
: The subject of this article is sometimes called "Roronoa Zolo". Roronoa Zoro is a pirate, former bounty hunter, and one of the main protagonists of One Piece. He was the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and to date is universally considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. He is famed as a master swordsman, user of the Santōryū style, and his great strength sometimes leads others to believe he must be the true captain. Being labeled as one of the "Monster Trio", he's one of the top three fighters in the crew. Zoro was labeled as one of the eleven pirates referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", having a bounty of 120,000,000. Appearance Zoro is an average sized, muscular young man. He almost always carries around his three swords, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. His right hand is usually seen resting over them, though he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a dark green bandanna''Note: The reason why it is depicted with some green has nothing to do with a color change, if you will notice most of it is still black. The green in the anime is an effect used in cartoons and comics to show shading/highlighting, as the color black is incapable of doing so itself. Light shades of purple, gray or blue are sometimes used instead. White, red and yellow are often too bright to pull off the same effect. Oda does the same effect in color walks.'' tied around his left arm. He ties the bandanna around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Zoro's shirt varies from time to time, but he consistently wears dark green trousers tucked inside black boots. Zoro is most commonly seen wearing a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar, but after this shirt is effectively torn to rags due to the incident at Thriller Bark, he wears a different shirt with each arc. His body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the one acquired during the Baratie Arc, when he lost a duel with the world's greatest swordsman, Mihawk. As a result, Zoro was left with a massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. In the Little Garden Arc, he tried to free himself from a wax prison by cutting off his feet. Although he did not entirely succeed, he gave himself a scar around each ankle. These scars are marked by black stitches. Zoro's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which Sanji often teases him about by calling him 'marimo' (moss-ball, moss-head in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub). After the two years timeskip, Zoro has a new scar running down his left eye (though on his first appearance in chapter 598's cover page, the scar was incorrectly placed on his right eye),which he keeps closed. His neck appears much thicker and more muscular and his hair became slightly longer. Zoro now wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his swords are now tucked, and his black bandana tied around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and his green haramaki is visible under the coat. According to Oda, Zoro resembles a shark. Oda uses the color green to represent Zoro, and he smells of steel. Personality Although Zoro tends to be short-tempered it doesn't stop him from saving his crew. He spends alot of time sleeping even though Luffy, Nami, and Robin all say he's going to catch a cold. Sanji and Zoro often fight about the dumbest things, though they claim that they're complete opposites. Zoro is strong willed and a fighter. Gallery Related Articles *Captain Morgan Arc *Kuina *Dracule Mihawk *Santōryū *Straw Hat Pirates *Tashigi *Bounty Hunters *Swordsmen References Site Poll Out of Roronoa Zoro's swords which is your favourite? Wadō Ichimonji Sandai Kitetsu Shuusui Yubashiri Site Navigation de:Roronoa Zoro es:Roronoa Zoro fr:Zorro Roronoa it:Roronoa Zoro pt:Roronoa Zoro ro:Roronoa Zoro ru:Ророноа Зоро zh:羅羅亞·索隆 Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Human Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Pirates Category:Super-Human Strength users